Kau bukanlah pendendam!
by whitepurple
Summary: mmm... ceritanya tentang perasaan dendam yang ternyata ya... liat ajah ya!
1. Chapter 1

hai.. ini fanfic pertama saya, mav klaw jelek.. :-)

"Wah… aku harus pake baju yang mana ya? Ini kan hari spesial banget buat aku! Jadi bajunya harus yang cocok!"

Gadis itu kemudian membongkar lemari kremnya yang kecil.

"Sayang, aku hanya gadis sederhana yang hanya memiliki beberapa potong baju saja. Tidak ada yang spesial!"

Gadis itu nampaknya tidak bersyukur.

Dari luar, kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

"Sakura…?" terdengar suara halus namun sedikit lemah milik neneknya.

"Ya?"

"Sedang apa kau disana? Sudah Jam 07.00 pagi! Bukankah kamu akan janjian jam 08.00? kau juga belum mempersiapkan sepedamu!"

"Ah iya! Tunggu sebentar nek!"

"Boleh nenek masuk?"

"Tentu…"

Didalam kamar, Sakura menjelaskan bahwa, dia tidak memiliki baju yang cocok untuk pergi ke rumah temanya yang berklan Uchiha itu. Dan sedikit…minder…

"Hahaha…"

"Mengapa nenek tertawa?"

"Sakura, Sakura, itu wajar sayang! Kalau begitu ayo ikut nenek!"

Neneknya kemudian memperlihatkan sebuah stelan baju warna pink berenda, yang baru saja selesai ia jahit.

"Ini, nenek jahitkan khusus untukmu Sakura! Kau pasti cabtik sekali memakai baju ini!"

"Waahhh…." (mata Sakura berbinar melihatnya.)

"Bagus kan?"

"Bagus banet nek! Ini nenek yang buat? Pasti mahal. Kapan nenek menjahitnya? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu Sakura! Sekarang, cepat ganti bajumu dan segera pergi, dan ingat… Tuhan itu telah membagikan rizki-Nya kepda hamba-hamba-Nya, dan kita harus selalu bersyukur! Termasuk pada baju ini!"

"Iya nek! Aku pasti akan selalu bersyukur! Maaf tadi aku terlihat tidak bersykur… terima kasih ya nek! Nenek memang nenek yang baik! Aku sayaaaaaang banget sama nenek!"

Sakura kemudian memeluk neneknya yang sudah tua itu. Dia kemudian melompat ke kamarnya dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang beru diberikan oleh neneknya tadi. Setelah membereskan beberapa perlatan tulis yang dibutuhkan, Sakura kemudian keluar kamar. Ya benar! Dia terlihat begitu manis, cantik, dan imut. Pipinya yang merona, bibirnya yang haus dan pink, juga kini ditambah dengan stelan lengan pendek dan rok berenda menempel di badannya dan pita merah dikepalanya membuat dia benar-benar cocok untuk datang ke kediaman Uchiha tersebut.

Neneknya tahu, Sakura menyukai pemuda tampan nan gagah bernama Sasuke itu. Sakura sering cerita kepadanya. Dan neneknya juga sering cerita tentang masa remajanya yang sama seperti Sakura. Sakura kemudian menyiapkan sepeda pink-nya dan berpamitan pada neneknya.

"aku pergi dulu ya nek!"

"Eh tunggu sebentar sakura! (neneknya kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah dan membawa sekotak kardus berpita merah). Tolong berikan ini pada Nyonya Uchiha ya. Seidkit bingkisan untuknya, dari nenek!"

"Apa isinya nek?"

"Kue.. kue manis buatan nenek, oke?"

"Oke! Si….P! nek!"

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya dijalan. Jangan lupa kue nenek!"

"ya sama-sama, terimakasih ya nek.. (Cup! Mencium pipi neneknya.) dah!"

"Dah!"

Sakura pun mulai menggenjot sepeda pinknya. Semaik lama, akhirnya badan Sakura tak terlihat lagi.

Perlu diketahui, bahwa, sakura hanya tinggal bersama neneknya. Orangtua dan kakaknya, entahlah. Neneknya masih merahasiakan itu. Mreka tinggal di sebuah rumah mungil di bukit. Masih sangat asri. Dan tak sampai 10 orang yang tinggal dibukit itu. Neneknya bekerja sebagai pekebun. Kebetulan mereka punya beberapa hektar kebun Stroberry, tomat, anggur, wortel, sayur-sayuran, jeruk, semangka, dan melon. Walaupun banyak, tapi, harga yang ditawarkan oleh pembeli dari kota tak mahal. Jadi, ya apa boleh buat. Yang penting mereka masih bisa makan dan hidup dengan tenang dan tentram.

Perjalanan Sakura cukup jauh. Kediamannya ada di barat Konoha, sedangkan kediaman Uchiha ada di sebelah timur. Dan itu memakan waktu sekitar 1 jam. Sedangkan Sakura harus tetap mengayuh spedanya. Sesekali Ia berhenti untuk istirahat.

Dan…

08.15

Akhirnya Sakura sampai. Dia kemudian memarkirkan sepedanya dan memencet belnya. Tak berapa lama, Nyonya Uchiha atau ibunya Sasuke membukanya.

"selamat pagi Nyonya Uchiha.." (cium tangan)

"Hai! Selamat pagi Sakura! Waaah! Kamu cantik sekali hari ini!"

Sakura blushing! (ya pkir aje, dipuji ame nyokapnye cowok yang kite suke, gimane kite nggak gede kepale? Ape lagi, yang disukai si Sakura itu si Sasuke… trz ape hubungannye ame sasuke?)

"Ah… terimakasih, tante juga tambah cantik… bahkan, setiap saya meihat tante, rasanya hati ini begitu tenang.."

"Ahahahaha…. Bisa aja kau Sakura."

"Oh iya, tante ini ada sedikit bingkisan dari nenek…"

Sakura kemudian memberikan kado itu.

"waaah… nenekmu bak sekali! Katakan terimakasih dan salam untuknya ya, kami selalu mendo'akannya. Baiklah, silahkan masuk Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah berada di taman. Sedang bermain untuk menungumu."

"Ah.. iya, maaf ya aku terlambat"

"No problem! Oke, silahkan masuk. Kau tahu kan dimana taman? Aku akan buatkan minuman dulu!"

"Baik tante, ya, kalau begitu saya izin masuk ya tante."

"Sure"

--

Ditengah perjalanan menuju Tama Rumah sasuke didalam rumah Sasuke yag gedenya keterlaluan itu (hiperbolis bgd y?) Sakura bertemu dengan kakaknya Sasuke yang mirip Sasuke (ya iyalah!) but, sedikit lebih tinggi n tua (hehehe) dan Skura mencoba seramah mungkin didepannya.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu kak Itachi-san!"

"Hn."

Itachi kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. Dan masih beraura… DINGIN!

And finnaly, Sakura sampai juga di taman rindang berair mancur tersebut. Sasuke dan Naruto tampak asyik bermain kartu, sambil Naruto bernarsis-narsis ria!

"Hei Sasuke! lihat saja, kali ini aku yang akan Menang!"

Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan kartu Queen.

"haha! Dasar bodoh! Kau pasti akan menjadi pecundang Naruto!"

Dan Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan kartu King.

"Aaaah!! kau licik Sasuke!"

"Bukan, tapi kau yang bodoh Naruto!"

"Apaa??"

"Selamat pagi Sasuke, Naruto, maaf ya aku terlambat.."

Kedua laki-laki tersebut kemudian mendongak ke atas. Dan… mereka menatap Sakura yang berbeda hari ini.

"Wah!! Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaan! Cantik banget!"

"Hahaha! Naruto kau bisa saja!"

Sasuke masih melihat Sakura dengan sedikit-emmm mungkin lumayan-ehh ya banyak lah.. bunga di hatinya. Tapi sayang. Sakura can't see it!

"Kalau begitu pantas denganku yang tampan!''

BLETAK! 1 bukit tercipta di kepala Naruto.

"maaf ya Naru-kun… abis kamu nakal sih!"

"Maaf juga ya Sasu-kun! Aku terlambat."

"Hn."

Mata mereka bertemu. Mata yang hijau yang meneduhkan juga indah itu bertemu dengan mata hitam yang gagah, dan juga indah namun tetap dingin n cool. Wajah polos yang manis, imut dan cantik milik Sakura terasa sejuk di hati Sasuke. dan wajah super ganteng, cool, keren, dan tenang Sasuke juga benar-benar hidup di hati Sakura. Sakura tidak ingin melepaskan pandangannya dari Sasuke, begitu juga 'sepertinya' dengan Sasuke. sakura memang sudah lama menyukai Sasuke, tapi entahlah. Apakah Sasuke juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Dan pandangan itu terputus ketika seorang wanita cantik paruh baya datang pada mereka.

"Ayo Naruto, Sakura diminum ya the nya, oh iya Sasuke ibu mau bicara sebentar denganmu!"

"Ya bu."

"Sebentar ya Sakura, Naruto.."

"Ya" jawab mereka bersamaan

- -

"Ada apa bu?"

"Enggak, ibu Cuma mau nanya, kamu udah kenal Sakura kan?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Nah, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Ya semuanya dalam diri Sakura."

"ya dia itu temanku."

"Ahahaha! Oh Sasu… ya sudah, nanti malam saja kita lanjutkan dah!"

"Dah!"

- -

"Ada apa Teme?"

"Urusanmu dobe?"

"Bukan teme!"

"Nggak usah nanya dobe!"

"HEI!! Apaan sih Teme, Dobe, nggak bagus tahu!"

"Maaf Teme! Eh maksudku Sakura-Chaan!"

"Dasar!"

BLETAK!

"Ahhh"

"Ya uadah, mendingan kita pecahin aja sandi yang di kasih sama Kakashi senseii itu!"

Merekapun melihat kerats yang ada kata sandi nya. Tulisannya:

_Ketuk pintunya! Bila tak dibuka, cari kuncinya! Bila kau menemukannya, kau-lah orangnya! Maka, kau akan bahagia bersamanya. Dan pastikan, agar dia mengatakan, "Masuklah! Disini tak ada siapa-siapa! Hanya kau dan aku!"_

_INGAT! Di Aula Akademi Ninja! Minggu ini, jam 07.00, jangan lupa agar membawa kuncinya!_

"APA SIH?? Nggak ngerti!"

"Wahhh!! Kayaknya ini Kode Cinta deh! Romantis banget!"

"Konyol!"

(Tau kan sapa yang ngomong di atas tadi? 1.Naruto, 2.Sakura 3.Sasuke)

"HEI TEME! TOLONG JELASKAN PADAKU! AKU TIDAK MENGERTI MAKSUDNYA!!"

"Hah.. diamlah dobe! Aku juga sedang berpikir!"

"mmm… Sasuke-kun… sepertinya itu menjelaskan tentang sandi cinta deh!"

"Mm.. mungkin kau benar!"

Inner Sakura: "Kya!! Sasuke mendukungku!"

"Kalau begitu apa maksudnya semua ini?"

"Em… ketuk pintu? Kunci? Bahagia?" (Sasu)

"AHA! Aku tahu, kalau tidak salah, aku pernah memebaca di salah satu novel cinta… mungkin pintu itu menyimbolkan hati seseorang!" (Saku)

"hm.. jadi pintunya itu berarti pintu hati ya?" (Sasu)

"Yup! Dan mengetuk pintu itu berarti mengetuk pintu hati! Kalau tidak ada yang membukanya, dia harus mencari kunci agar dapat membuka pintu hati itu!"

"Dan bila dia dapat membuka pintu hatinya, berarti dia itu orang yang bisa mendapatkannya, dan pastikan agar tidak ada orang lain di ruangan atau dalam hal ini hatinya!"

"iya! Itu agar cinta mereka itu tidak ada orang ketiga, hanya dia dan dia!"

"OOOH!! Kalau begitu apa maksudnya di Aula Ninja minggu ini jam 07.00? dan membawa kuncinya?" naruto tetap dalam keadaan bingung.

"Mungkin maksudnya ada suatu acara yang mengharuskan kita memiliki pasangan!" (sasu)

"Pasangan? (Mata Saku berbinar)"

"Hm… tapi memang pasangan yang cocok, bukan karena paksaan,"

"Lalu acara apa?" Dari tadi si Naru nanya mulu.

"PESTA DANSA!" Sakura melompat kegirangan.

"maksudnya?"

"Aku denger dari Ino, katanya, minggu ini akan ada pesta dansa gitu deh!"

"Waaahhh! Hinata… here I come!"

"Hei! Tapi sepertinya, pasangan itu dicocokan di sana deh! Kita hanya disuruh membawa kuncinya!" sasu

"Jadi kita nembak cewe geto Teme?"

"ya semacamnyalah Dobe! Huh… konyol! Malas benar aku ikut!"

"Tapi Sasuke! Kakashi senseii kan mewajibkan kita agar menelesaikan misi ini!"

"Huh dasar cewek!"

Sakura kemudian menatap Sasuke. tapi Sasuke tak menatapnya. Sayang.

--

Malam sebelum malam pesta itu, di kediaman Uchiha.

"Sasuke!"

"Ya bu?"

"ibu ingin bicara padamu!"

"tentang apa?"

"itu, tadi ibu melihat sandi yang diberikan kakashi untuk misi kelompokmu! Dan kau sudah tahu siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

"Entahlah bu, aku tidak tertarik!"

Tiba-tiba Itachi datang.

"Mungkin kau harus memilihnya!"

"nya? Siapa?"

"Gadis yang waktu itu datang ke rumah!"

"Sakura?"

"Entahlah, aku tak menanyakan namanya!"

"Kenapa harus dia?"

"karena, sepertinya dia menyukaimu! Dan mengharapkanmu!"

"Kakak tahu dari mana?"

"hah.. kau hanya anak kecil! Sharinganmu belum 100 aktif! Sedangkan aku, aku dapat membaca pikiran orang yang sedang menonjol!"

"tapi, kalau dia menyukaiku, kenapa aku harus memilihnya?"

"Bukankah kau juga menyukainya?"

Wajah Sasuke berubah aneh, dan..

"TIDAK!! Aku tidak menyukai wanita kecuali keluargaku sendiri!"

"benarkan, kena sasaran! Hahaha adikku yang bodoh!"

Itachi kemudian mengetuk jidad Sasuke dan berlalu.

"Ibu! Kakak itu menyebalkan ya?"

"Hahaha Sasuke, tidak, dia sayang kok kepadamu! Ya sudah.. jangan sampai mengecewakan ya di pesta nanti!"

"Ya, ini demi ibu!"

"Hahaha"

--

In Uzumaki house.

Naruto sedang menyiapkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk 'menembak' Hinata.

--

And in the Sakura house…

"NENEK!!"

"Eh Sakura? Bagaimana tadi?"

"sangat menyenangkan nek!"

"wah baguslah"

"oh ya tadi mamanya Sasuke mengatakan terimakasihnya padaku untuk nenek, dan dia juga menyampaikan salam untuk nenek!"

"Oh ya sama-sama, sampaikan juga salamku untuknya."

"nek, aku mau cerita sedikit nggak apa-apa kan?"

"ceritakanlah wahai cucuku yang manis!"

"Gini nek, besok malam, di Aula Akademi ninja, akan diadakan pesta dansa dan moment 'menyatakan cinta' bagi para cowok ke cewek yang mereka suka."

"Oh ya?"

"Iya nek…"

"Jadi?"

"emm gimana ya, aduh malu sih ngomongnya."

"hihihi… Sakura nenek tahu kok! Kamu berharap Sasuke memilihmu kan?"

"Kok nenek bisa tahu sih?" Sakura blushing.

"Nenek juga pernah mengalami masa remaja sepertimu juga Sakura!"

"gitu ya nek?"

"Iya! Nenek juga tahu kok, kamu juga ingin tampil perfect kan di pesta nanti? Agar sasuke juga tertarik padamu?"

"tentu nek!"

"jadi kamu menginginkan sebuah gaun yang indah kan?"

"Ah nenek! Itu ya! Tak usah dipikirkan nek! Percuma juga aku bermimpi seperti itu! Hanya akan membohongi diriku sendiri! Dan aku pun tak ingin memaksakannya! Ya, aku akan tampil apa adanya saja nek! Sederhana, dan tidak memaksakan diri!"

"Hahaha Sakura cucuku, jangan seperti itu! Itu wajar kok! Apalagi bagi seorang wanita remaja sepertimu ini!"

"Sudahlah nek…"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kamu tidur ya? Ini kan sudah malam… apalagi besok kamu harus menyiapkan semuanya!"

"Oke nek! Makasih ya udah mau engarin ceritaku!"

"selagi nenek bisa, nenek akan jadi pendengar yang baik untukmu Sakura!"

Neneknya kemudian mengatar Sakura pada kamarnya yang kecil itu dan diselimutinya cucu tersayangnya itu dengan diakhiri oleh sebuah kecupan manis di dahi Sakura.

(perlu dikehui bahwa, besok hari libur bagi para ninja genin-chunin.)

Keesokan harinya, Sakura sudah siap membantu neneknya di ladang.

"Sakura, kamu kerjakan sendiri dulu ya, nenek ada perlu sebentar."

"Oke nek! Serahkan saja padaku!"

Nenek Sakura kemudian masuk kembali ke rumahnya itu. Ditinggalnya gadis manis yang sekarang tengah memakai topi bundar, sepatu boot dan pakaian bercocok tanam, yang sedang menyiram dan memberi pupuk pada tumbuhan stroberi itu.

Didalam rumah, nenek Sakura langsung menuju kamrnya dan membuka lemarinya, diambilnya sebuah gaun berwarna putih-pink-ungu yang belum selesai itu. Dia kemudian menyelesaikan gaun itu. Kerlap-kerlip payet dan manik-manik itu termotif indah di bagian bawah roknya yang berfuring putih itu. Didalamnya berwarna ungu. Kain pink bermain di bagian pinggangnya dan panjang hingga terurai ke lantai. Ah pokoknya indah banget. 3 jam kemudian gaun itu selesai. Sakura terus memanggil-manggil neneknya.

Jam 15.15, mereka beruda sekarang sedang nge-teh di selasar depan rumah.

Malamnya Sakura sibuk sendiri di kamar, memilih-milih baju kusamnya yang sekiranya cocok untuk dipakai pada pesta dansa nanti. Dia gelisah, tak satupun baju yang ditemukannya yang cocok untuk dikenakan pada pesta dansa nanti. Kegelisahannya itu dapat diihat neneknya yang kini sedang berada diambang pintu memandangi tingkah cucunya itu.

"sedang apa Sakura?"

"Eh nenek? Tidak aku hanya sedang memilih baju yang pas saja!"

Sakura tak menoleh sedikitpun ke arah neneknya.

"Mau nenek bantu?"

"Ah tak perlu nek, terlalu payah bagiku, bajuku hanya sedikit, masa masih harus dibantu mencarinya juga?"

"Maksud nenek membantumu agar tak gelisah begitu!"

"Maksud nenek?" Sakura kemudian menoleh ke arah neneknya dan…

"ini untumu Sakura!"

Sakura tercengang. Dilihatnya sebuah gaun indah nan mewah itu… kerlap-kerlip manik-maniknya menambah nilai tambah bagi penampilan gaun itu.

"nenek mendapatkannya dari mana?" mata Sakura belum berpindah dari gaun yang indah itu.

"nenek mejahitnya sendiri, bagu tidak?"

"Nek… nenek tak perlu melakuakn itu untukku.." matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, menahan haru… dipeluknya nenek tercinta itu.

"Nenek terlalu baik padaku…" air mata bahagia mengalir disana.

Dalam pelukannya, nenek Sakura berkata,

"jangan begitu cucuku… ini mungkin hadiah terakhir dari nenek…"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud nenek, tapi aku sangat amat menyayangi nenek, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan nenek!"

"terimakasih Sakura, tapi maafkan nenek ya, apabila nanti nenek harus pergi… nenek juga takan pernah melupakanmu Sakura.."

Sakura tidak 'ngeh' dengan kalimat terkahir neneknya itu, ia terlalu bahagia untu itu.

--

Kali ini Sakura diantar oleh seorang tetangganya yang kebetulan akan ke kota malam ini.mereka menaiki sebuah mobil bak. Sakura kini tampak begitu cantiksekali! Gaun itu benar-benar pas pada dirinya! Rambutnya kini (rambut Sakura masih panjang ya!) disanggul bak putri dan diberi poni. Anggun deh!

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya cucuku!"

"Pasti nek! Nenek juga ya…"

"Hm.. Sakura, sebelumnya, ada yang ingin nenek berikan padamu.."

"Apa nek?"

Neneknya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kalung ber 'gantungkan' bentuk bunga itu. Talinya dari emas putih dan pada bentuk bunga itu dipenuhi mata dari berlian.

"Nek??"

"Ini milik ibumu! Pakailah Sakura!"

"Tapi nek?"

"Sudah!"

Mereka kemudian berpelukan.

"Sakura, maafkan nenek ya, mungkin nenek tak dapat mengatakannya sekarang."

"Mengatakan apa nek?"

"Ah sudahlah! Sana! Nanti kamu terlabat loh!"

"Oke! Dah nenek! Aku sangat menyayangi nenek! Aku nggak tahu deh mau bayar ake apa untuk membalas semua kebaikan nenek ini!"

"Nenek juga sangat menyayangimu Sakura! Ah Sakura, nenek tak perlu balasanmu… nenek hanya ingin kau selalu riang dan tidak menjadi pemurung ya? Jadilah Sakura yang bermekaran!"

"Oke nek! Aku janji deh! Dadah!"

"Dah!"

Nenek Sakura tersenyum, dan mendesah…

"nenek sayang kamu Sakura cucuku…"

--

"Hahaha! Kau ada-ada saja Shikamaru!" Sasuke mulai tertawa

Para cowok kini lagi pada ngumpul di pojokan sambil minum sirup berwarna merah itu. Lagi pada ngebanyol.semua tampak keren, ganteng, gagah ah pokoknya…. Tak dapat dituangkan dlam kta'' deh! (terlalu dilebih-lebihkan!) terlebih lagi Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai, Neji yang pake jas n celana serba item gitu deh. Pake toxedo dsb lah yang keren'' but juga mewah n berkelas. Sbnernya yang lain juga gitu, but yang kelima ini bener-bener keliatan wahhh banget deh! N semua cwek yang ngeliat mreka tuh keiatan ngarep banget 'ditembak' mreka''pada! (mati dunqx? :P!)

"jadi gitu? Apa Gaara nggak keberatan kakanya ditembak sma cwok berwajah 'nggak banget deh!' gitu?"

"hahahaha" tawa mereka pun lepas.

"huh diam kau Neji!"

Gaara memandang dengan pandangan yang mengisyaratkan "Awas loh apa-apain kaka gue, gue remes tulang lu sampe jadi tulang lunak!" ke Shikamaru (syerem banget? )

"Eh liat deh! Hianata manis banget ya?? Pake gaun putih gitu! Kayak pocong!"

Naruto keselek (tadi Naruto lagi minum). Semua tertawa.

"Hei Kiba! mau tahu rasanya tidur bareng Rubah?"

"Mau! Kayaknya asik banget! Mana ekornya da sembilan lagi, lumayan lah di gule… sebulan nggak perlu beli makanan!"

Tawa pun membeludak.

"Kiba! Kau ini menyebalkan!"

"Sudahlah Naruto memang begitu keadaannya!"

"Gila lu! Sepupu sendiri diejek!"

"Sory deh! Abisnya dia ngak mau ngasih 30 jatah angpaonya ke gue!" (Neji? Neji? Neji? Ternyata jadi pemalak? Oh tidak!)

Ditengah gelak tawa anak cowok. Tiba-tiba datang seorang yang menawan. Tiba-tiba saja para cowk terdiam, pangling, sepertinya mereka mengenalnya tapi siapa ya? Terlihat begitu berbeda!

Dari pintu Aula Akademi masuk seorang wanita dengan senyuman yang indah. Rambutnya yang disangul, wajahnya yang berseri-seri, gaunnya yang sangat amat indah dan terasa sangat cocok dengan gadis itu, kemudian mata hijaunya yang meneduhkan dan indah itu disambut anak-anak gengnya.

"Sakura?"

"Hei Ino? Tenten? Hinata? Temari!"

"Ya ampun lo beda banget hari ini!"

"Masa sih?"

"Iya! Hari ini kamu cantik banget!"

"Ah jangan gitu Tenten!"

"Ya udah! Yuk masuk! Acara dimulai 10 menit lagi!"

Sakura kemudian beranjak prgi bersama para kawannya. Dan dilihatnya Sasuke diantara para cowok itu. Pandangannya bertemu. Sakura Blushing. Dia tersenyum sanagt manis. Dan kemudian kembali meneruskan jalannya.


	2. Chapter 2

Hei ketemu lagi sma saya di fic yang pasti pada bingung kan mawu dibawa kemana nih cerita…

Hei ketemu lagi sma saya di fic yang pasti pada bingung kan mawu dibawa kemana nih cerita…?? dari judul n isi ceritanya tuh nggak nyambung banget! But liyat ajah klanjutannyah… oke?? Oh iya, saya ini benar-benar orang awam di area fanfiction ini, maen iya-in aja, coba-coba, jadi diminta bimbingannya ya wahai para senior'' yang hebat!!

Bales Ripiu bentar…

**M4yuraa**: mmm… makasih ya sdh mau membaca fic jelek yang harus masih banyak diperbaiki milikku, oh iya aq jg sdh membaca fic mu yang TRIP TO DUFAN, hahaha lucu!! Lanjtin dong pas di dufannya… (banyakin SasuSaku ya.. he :D)…

: makasih ya udah baca fic aku ini. Iya nih, banyak kta'' yang salah tulis, aku lupa, blom sempet diedit he…. Pusing ya banyak kalimat dalam kurung?? Ok, aku coba meminimalisirnyah…. Makasih uda kasih saran…

Kepada para pembaca juga dimohonkan saran, kritik, komentar, salam2, request, curhat, ehhhh… hehehe cukup sampai komentar saja, but klo mau yang 3 terakhir boleh juga kok, heee :D.. (lewat ripiu..)

So lgs liat ajah kayak apa nih cerita…

**Chapter 2.**

--

TOOOOTTTT!! (suara apaan coba??)

"SAYA HITUNG SAMPAI TIGA!! KALAU SEMUANYA BELUM KUMPUL DISINI, RUANGAN INI AKAN SAYA HANCURKAN DALAM 5 DETIK! HAHAHAHA!!"

Suara Tsunade, nenek'' yang ditaksir Jiraiya itu menggelegar di Aula Akademi Ninja yang guedebanget tersebut. Bahkan speaker yang membesarkan suara lantunan lagu'' klasik aja langsung rusak mendadak!

Kontan all the people in the Aula itu langsung ngumpul di tempat dimana Tsunade berada. Setelah semua orang ngumpul, Tsunade langsung naek panggung en ngasih tau penjelasan tentang kelangsungan acara ini.

"HAhahaha bagus!! Kalian emang para Ninja yang cerdas! Bisa juga mecahin kode cinta norak buatan pembantu gue itu!! Hahaha!! Oke.. gue kasih tau langsung aja..

Yang merasa sbagai cowok berdiri di sebelah kiri gue! CEPET! Dan yang cewek berbaris di seblah kanan gue!!"

(dalam 5 detik, semua pada nurut kata nenek''sadis itu.)

"Oke! Buat yang merasa cowok, hadap Kanan GRAK!!"

(jadi mereka yang cewek and yang cowok pada berhadapan gitu de! But jarak diantara mereka itu sekitar 5 meter lah!)

"Bagus! Sekarang yang cewek, hadap Kiri GRAK!!"

(bayangin seorang Tsunade memerintah bagai guru PBB-nya PASKIBRA!! –ga kebayang ya? Makanya ga usah dibayangin! XD-)

"baiklah… acara selanjutnya bakal dilanjutin sama kakashi!"

Kakashi kemudian menjelaskan tentang maksud dan tujuan dilaksanakannya acara ini, yaitu agar tetap menjaga keromantisan Akademi Ninja di tengah perang cinta negara-negara lain (ada hubungannya coba?? :P)

"hmm… sekarang, dimulai dari kamu! Naruto! Sekarang apa yang bakal kamu jadiin media untuk nembak cewek yang kamu suka?"

"Puisi!"

"Oke, sekarang cepat buktikan pada cewek yang kamu suka!"

"baiklah…"

Naruto kemudian mendekati Hinata.

Dan…

"Bila malam terus memberikan kegelapannya,

Bila angin terus mengantarkan kedinginannya,

Maka, dirimu selalu memberikan cahaya untukku,

Maka, dirimu selalu mengantarkan kehangatan untukku,

Hinata, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?

"ma…mau Naruto-kun.."

"WWWWWWWeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssssssssssss!!"

Semua orang pada nyorakin mereka.

"Baiklah, berikutnya… Shikamaru…"

Shikamaru mendekati Temari dan dengan cara yang sangattidakromantisngaring (sangat tidak romantis n garing). Shikamaru kemudian menembak Temari. Karena udah cinta (uek) Temari nerima aja… berikutnya Sai yg nembak Ino, abis itu Neji yang nembak Tenten, setelah ini, Sasuke yang bakal maju, but…

"Oke, Sasuke sekarang giliranmu!"

"Hhh…" Sasuke maju dua langkah kedepan. Sakura makin gemetar… hatinya berdegup kencang… _apakah Sasuke akan memilihku??_

Tiba-tiba Sharingan Sasuke aktif, dan mengharuskan Sasuke untuk pergi menemui kakaknya.

"huh… tak ada yang menarik disini… aku harus pergi!"

Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan area pesta tersebut. Semua kaget dan seketika itu juga, hati Sakura…. Hancur….

--

"Sakura tunggu!! Acara belum selesai!! Mungkin dia akan kembali ke sini!"

"Aku harus pulang Ino!"

Dalam larinya, air mata terus berhamburan keluar. Roknya ia angkat sedikit untuk memudahkan larinya.

"SAKURA!!"

Tapi sayang, Sakura sudah jauh pergi.

_Sasuke jahat!! Aku tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya!! Mulai saat ini, aku takkan pernah mencoba mendekatinya lagi! I hate Sasuke!!_

Sakura terus berlari, jalan menuju rumahnya seolah sangat dekat dan cepat!

Dan akhirnya dia sampai juga di depan rumahnya, tapi….

Pemandangan tak mengenakan hadir di depan Sakura

Banyak orang berkumpul di dekat rumahnya namun tak berani untuk mendekat, beberapa orang berusaha menyiramkan air pada…

Kobaran api yang besar.

Ya,

Itulah yang dilihatnya.

Badannya kaku, matanya tidak berkedip. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Sakura mendesah…

"nenek…??"

--

"NENEK!!"

"Sakura… nenekmu…" tak sempat salah seorang tetangganya menyelesaikan kalimatnya…

Sakura memandang kobaran api yang hebat itu melahap dengan rakus rumah mungil dimana dia dan neneknya hidup. Sakura berlari sekuat yang ia bisa, mencoba menerobos reruntuhan rumah dan api yang menjilat-jilat, tak dihiraukannya panas yang terus menyelimutinya, tak dihiraukannya teriakan orang yang mencegahnya, tak dipedulikan kulitnya yang memerah, napasnya yang sesak dan gaunnya yang rusak demi mencari neneknya. Namun sayang, neneknya tak diketemukan. Tapi… ia seolah meninjak sesuatu, seperti kain dan..

Itu baju NENEKnya!! Tapi, baju itu tidak utuh lagi, hanya tinggal setenaghnya, karena terbakar. Betapa kaget Sakura melihat fakta itu. Pikiran buruk menguasainya,

_Tuhan? Apa yang terjadi dengan nenek?? Apa nenek juga ikut terbakar?? TIDAK!! ITU TIDAK AKAN MUNGKIN!! Tapi… aku tidak menemukan jasad nenek?! Apa nenek sudah menjadi abu?? TIDAK!! TIDAK!! TIDAK!! MENGAPA INI SEMUA DAPAT TERJADI?? TUHAN!! MENGAPA?? MENGAPA TUHAN?? _

Air mata itu terus bercucuran keluar, lututnya gemetar tubuhnya benar-benar goyah, hatinya benar-benar hancur, nafasnya sesak karena terisak, gaunnya sudah tak berbentuk lagi, rambutnya acak-acakan, dia shok berat melihat semua ini..

"SAKURA!! SEDANG APA KAU DISANA?? CEPAT KELUAR!!" salah seorang tetangganya yang sudah tua berteriak memanggil Sakura.

Sakura mulai terbatuk-batuk… tapi sekali lagi dia menahannya, dan 7 langkh didepannya terdapat anak sepantarannya membawa sebuah obor, dan dia sepertinya berdiri didaerah dapur, ketika Sakura menatapnya, gadis sepantarannya itu langsung berlari meninggalkannya dan dijatuhkannya juga obor itu, dia kemudian berteriak,

"NENEKMU SENDIRI YANG MENGGANGGUKU!!"

Sakura kaget, apa yang telah gadis itu katakan padanya. Apakah yang telah dilakukan gadis itu pada nenek? Jangan-jangan dia yang membakar rumah ini!! Sakura mencoba berlari mengejar anak berambut merah dan berkacamata yang sepantar dirinya itu. Sakura benar-benar marah! Tapi sayang, dirinya terpingsan.

--

Ok.. ada sedikit pertanyaan, udah pada tau kan siapa gadis yang membawa obor tersebut??

a. Hinata di pikok merah.

b. Kabuto yang kejeduk buldozer terus kepalanya berdarah.

c. si gadis pembuangan dari planet merkurius karena menyusahkan dan jelek si

Karin?

Kirimkan jawaban anda melalui review…

Hehehe… maav ya chapter yang ini sedikit… tadinya mau langsung dibanyakin ajah, tapi dari pada nanti dikiranya aku ga ngirim cerita (gara2 lama ngetik cerita, jadi akhirnya lama juga ngirim ke fanfictionnya) juga pada nunggu cerita selanjutnya, mending ini dulu yang aku kirimin. Masih belom nyambung sama judulnya yah?? Di chapter tiga akan sedikit dimengerti maksudnya (mungkin…)

Oh iya… berhubung saya ini 'orang baru' di Fanfiction, maka tolong kasih tau dong istilah'' seperti OOC, Yaoi, POV, angst dsb lah… ya?? Saya mohon… mohon bantu saya… he !

Oh iya, satu permohonan lagi… tolonglah di review… saya masih sangat butuh bimbingan.. dan agar sy dpat memastikan apakah fic ini memang 'benar2 jelek' ato 'cukup jelek'… ya…

Bagi yg sudah mereview MAKASIH BANYAK!!

See you in the new chapter! :D

Review please…


	3. Chapter 3

"ah

Hai-hai… kembali lagi saya si Author paling keren, sekali lagi sekhayalan saya. He. Oh iya. Saya ini buru-buru ngasih chapter ini. Jd mav klo ada review yang blom dibales. Oh iya, kayaknya ini cerita bakal panjang deh. Lagian saya juga yang nekat. Orang baru pake cerita bersambung, tapi ya… apa boleh buat. Sudah terlanjur kok.. hehe… ya uda de langsung dilihat saja ya chapter tiganya… eh tapi tunggu dulu. Karena chapter ini sudah saya tampilkan. Maka, chapter 4 tidak akan saya tampilkan 3 atau 4 hari kedepan. Kenapa? Karena, saya sibuk… ok?? Jad klo ga hari sabtu ya minggu gapapa ya? Tp tetep review saya ya… please…

Chapter 3

"ah.. dimana aku?"

Sakura mulai siuman dari pingsannya.

"AH!!" Sakura merasakan pedih di seluruh permukaan kulitnya, sesak didadanya, dan pening dikepalanya.

"Sakura?!" seorang tetangganya mencoba menenagkan Sakura.

"Dimana aku?!"

"Sudahlah, kamu istirahat saja dulu, semalam kamu pingsan di reruntuhan rumah yang terbakar, dan kemudian ambulan, pemadam kebakaran dan polisi datang. Setelah itu, kau dibawa ke sini.." tutur tetangganya. Teman baik neneknya.

"DIMANA NENEK??"

"nenekmu…."

"ADA APA DENGAN NENEK??"

"Tidak diketemukan…"

"APA??"

"Polisi sudah mencoba mencari jasad nenekmu tapi mereka tidak menemukannya, menurut tim forensik, nenekmu.. sudah… sudah…"

"SUDAH APA??"

"menjadi … abu…."

Sakura kaget setengah mati.

"TIDAK!! ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN TERJADI!! Nenek tidak mungkin se.pe.r.t.i. i..t..u.."

Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tetangganya terus-terusan menghiburnya tapi sayang. Sakura tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun. Tiba-tiba dia teringat anak gadis itu.

"SIAPA TERSANGKANYA??"

"tidak ada tersangka dalam kasus ini, polisi menyatakan bahwa kasus ini adalah kecelakaan."

"APA MAKSUDNYA??" (Sakura)

"aku pun tidak mengerti. Tapi polisi tidak akan melanjutkan kasus ini."

"KENAPA??"

"karena, mereka pikir kasus ini tidak dapat dilacak. Tidak ada bukti. Bahkan jasad nenekmu sendiri tidak diketemukan."

"TAPI PASTI ADA!! POLISI TIDAK MUNGKIN TIDAK MENEMUKANNYA!! OBOR ITU!!"

"Obor apa Sakura?"

"Obor yang tertinggal di dapur!"

"Polisi sudah mengecek semuanya, tapi tidak ada hasilnya!"

"PASTI ADA!!"

"Sudahlah Sakura, serahkan semuanya pada pihak yang berwenang, lebih baik kau tenangkan dulu dirimu! Yang pergi biarlah pergi, yang sudah biarkanlah sudah, dan yang berlalu biarkan berlalu…"

"tidak! Tidak mungkin itu lenyap dari pencarian mereka! Huhuhu…"

"baiklah, aku akan keluar sebentar mencari sesuatu yang dapat menghiburmu, tunggu sebentar ya…"

"-terisak-"

Tetangganya pun meninggalkan Sakura. Dan, tinggalah Sakura sendiri.

Sakura termenung.

_Dia tidak mengerti! Tapi, kenapa Polisi tidak melanjutkan kasus ini? ini kan kasus yang misterius! Lagipula, mengapa obor itu tidak diketemukan? Nenek, dimana dirimu? Apakah kau memang akan meninggalkanku? Nenek… mengapa akhirnya bisa begini??_

Sakura kemudian kembali teringat kata-kata neneknya,

--

"_jangan begitu cucuku… ini mungkin hadiah terakhir dari nenek…"_

"_Aku tidak mengerti maksud nenek, tapi aku sangat amat menyayangi nenek, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan nenek!"_

"_terimakasih Sakura, tapi maafkan nenek ya, apabila nanti nenek harus pergi… nenek juga takan pernah melupakanmu Sakura.."_

_Sakura tidak 'ngeh' dengan kalimat terkahir neneknya itu, ia terlalu bahagia untuk itu._

_--_

_Kali ini Sakura diantar oleh seorang tetangganya yang kebetulan akan ke kota malam ini.mereka menaiki sebuah mobil bak. Sakura kini tampak begitu cantiksekali! Gaun itu benar-benar pas pada dirinya! Rambutnya kini (rambut Sakura masih panjang ya!) disanggul bak putri dan diberi poni. Anggun deh!_

"_Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya cucuku!"_

"_Pasti nek! Nenek juga ya…"_

"_Hm.. Sakura, sebelumnya, ada yang ingin nenek berikan padamu.."_

"_Apa nek?"_

_Neneknya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kalung ber 'gantungkan' bentuk bunga itu. Talinya dari emas putih dan pada bentuk bunga itu dipenuhi mata dari berlian._

"_Nek??"_

"_Ini milik ibumu! Pakailah Sakura!"_

"_Tapi nek?"_

"_Sudah!"_

_Mereka kemudian berpelukan._

"_Sakura, maafkan nenek ya, mungkin nenek tak dapat mengatakannya sekarang."_

"_Mengatakan apa nek?"_

"_Ah sudahlah! Sana! Nanti kamu terlambat loh!"_

"_Oke! Dah nenek! Aku sangat menyayangi nenek! Aku nggak tahu deh mau bayar pake apa untuk membalas semua kebaikan nenek ini!"_

"_Nenek juga sangat menyayangimu Sakura! Ah Sakura, nenek tak perlu balasanmu… nenek hanya ingin kau selalu riang dan tidak menjadi pemurung ya? Jadilah Sakura yang bermekaran!"_

"_Oke nek! Aku janji deh! Dadah!"_

"_Dah!"_

_Nenek Sakura tersenyum, dan mendesah…  
_

"_nenek sayang kamu Sakura cucuku…"_

--

"Mengapa? Mengapa aku tidak dapat menangkap maksud nenek? Nenek memang sudah merasakannya dari awal, mengapa aku tidak dapat memahaminya? MENGAPA?? Aku terlalu bahagia pada gaun itu! Aku terlalu sibuk pada penampilanku! Hanya untuk orang yang semu untuk mencintaiku! Aku memang benar-benar bodoh! Merelakan orang yang mencintaiku pada orang yang tidak mencintaiku..!!"

hh..

"lalu, setelah ini, apa yang akan kulakukan? Akan tinggal dimana aku? Aku tidak punya uang untuk menginap di apartemen. Aku tidak punya saudara untuk menumpang. Dimana?? Semua orang yang kucintai telah pergi! Tak ada satupun yang menemaniku disini!!"

Tiba-tiba sebesit pikiran datang pada Sakura.

"Apa aku juga harus pergi? Dari pada aku tinggal sendiri? YA!! Aku akan pergi menyusul orang yang kucintai!"

Ia kemudian langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dan Ia pergi meloloskan diri lewat jendela rumah sakit yang terbuka.

--

"Aku… aku tak pernah bisa berfikir seperti ini…"

"SEMUANYA TELAH MENINGGALKANKU!! SEMUA YANG KUCINTAI !!

MENGAPA?? MENGAPA TUHAN?? KINI AKU TAK MEMILIKI SIAPA-SIAPA LAGI!!"

Air matanya terus membasahi pipi merahnya yang indah. Keberadaannya kini sangat menakutkan. Kini, dia berada di ujung sebuah tebing curam. Yang dibawahnya terdapat lautan yang kaya akan batu-batu runcing menghadp keatas. Yang seolah siap menusuk siapaun yang jatuh kebawah.

"aku tak pernah memikirkan ini… Tuhan maafkan segala kasalahanku"

Entah setan apa yang merasukinya. Sekarang, tekadnya sudah bulat, dilangkahkannya kaki kanannya ke arah laut dan…

Hap! Tangannya tergenggam tangan lain!

Sakura kaget…

"Siapa? Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan perbuatan sebodoh itu?"

Sakura terdiam. Tubuhnya bergetar… dia tahu siapa yang menggenggamnya, dan tangisnya semakin menjadi. Tapi, bibir kecilnya masih kuat untuk berbicara …

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke! jangan tahan aku! Kau tidak mengerti aku! Biarkan aku menyusul mereka! Aku sudah tak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi!"

"Kau masih memiliki aku, Naruto dan yang lainnya…!! Sekarang, dengan bodohnya, kau meninggalkan kami tanpa berpikir apa-apa!"

"lepaskan aku Sasuke!"

Sasuke masih menggenggam erat tangan Sakura.

"Kau tidak memperdulikan aku Sasuke! KAU TIDAK MEMPERDULIKAN AKU!!"

air matanya terus berjatuhan. Hatinya entah hancur seperti apa. Penderitaannya kini telah sempurna. Sakura hanya menemukan dua kata saja, : putus asa

"hhh… aku tahu, kau memang marah karena itu, Maafkan aku, kemarin malam, Kakaku nyaris membuat keributan, dan aku harus merelai pertengkaran itu."

"aku tidak peduli!"

"Sakura.. sejak kapan kau menjadi orang yang putus asa?"

"…."

"Jawab Sakura!"

"…"

"KATAKAN! Kau bukan Sakura yang ku kenal! Dia selalu ceria! Dia selalu menghibur! Semangat! Tidak seperti ini! Yang tanpa berpikir panjang, akan meruntuhkan masa depannya!"

"….."

"…."

Hening.

"sudah kukatakan, LEPASKAN AKU SASUKE!!"

Sakura kemudian langsung menjatuhkan badannya ke laut. Tapi, badannya justru kini malah berada di pelukan Sasuke. tangisnya benar-benar pecah di sana.

"bertahanlah Sakura, aku pasti akan menjagamu…"

".…"

Sakura memeluk erat Sasuke, ya, dia tahu dia memang benar-benar mencintai Sasuke, dia tidak dapat mengelaknya. Dan Sasuke pun mendekap erat Sakura, dan membiarkan dadanya basah akan air mata.

"Aishiteru Sakura…"

kata-kata itu akhirnya terlontar darinya, kata-kata yang seharusnya dikatakan kemarin malam, kata-kata yang tertunda, yang tanpanya cinta takkan tercipta diantara mereka, Dan Sakurapun hanya bisa… menangis…

Dekapan itu begitu erat, erat sekali. Kehangatan itu benar-benar Sakura rasakan setelah semalaman dihempas rasa dingin akan cinta. Sasuke pun akhirnya dapat memeluknya dengan rasa 'ingin terus melindunginya sepanjang masa'. Dan … serpihan hati Sakura yang hancur mulai kembali terobati.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke … sangat …"

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Indah dan ikhlas…

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Sasuke, kini, aku hanya memilikimu.. aku tak ingin kehilangan lagi Sasuke… aku mohon"

"Aku tahu Sakura, aku mengerti.. aku berjanji, tidak akan meninggalkanmu…"

"Sasuke!!"

Kembali lagi. Dekapan yang erat. Sakura seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya. Ia ingin agar kehangatan itu terus berada di hatinya. Ia tak ingin merasakan kedinginan lagi. Setelah pergi orang yang mencintainya. Kini hadir orang yang ia cintai dan juga mencintainya.

Sungguh, cinta itu datang dan pergi juga…

Love, it's abstrack.

Hyahhh… akhirnya selesai juga… tapi tunggu dulu!! Menurut kalian apakah cerita ini akan berlanjut atau memang berakhir disini? Kalau berlanjut mengapa dan kalau berakhir juga mengapa? Kirimkan lewat review ya… oh iya, kalian juga, apakah meninginkan cerita ini berlanjut atau tidak? Jawab lewat review ya…

masih belom ada hubungannya dengan judul yax?? Hahaha… kalian mungkin akan mengerti…

ceritanya jelek ya?? Mav ya, soalnya sy ini kan amatir. Bantuin ya, klo ada yg mo kash saran, komentar dll di review thanks…


	4. Chapter 4

Holla

Mmmph… sudah brapa lamya aq tak buka internet?

Ok.. makasih ya yang udah pada me-review saya, skali lagi terimakasih banyak! Ternyata masih ada yang peduli terhadap cerita saya… dan ternyata cerita ini berlanjut! terimakasih juga pada yang udah ngasih tau istilah'' Fanfiction… and makasih juga pada yang udah mau baca cerita saya…

jwaB Ripiu … duLu …

Blackpapillon: Makasih udah mau review saya, saran dan kritik anda akan coba saya terapkan pada fanfic kedua yang sedang saya buat dengan sekuat tenaga. Mencoba dan mencoba, sekali lagi terima kasih. Dan slam kenaL hehehe ….XD..

Akina T: sLam KnaL Kak …

M4yuura: wiw.. q naik Tornado… nggak lagi de… gimana ke dufannya rame? Aku juga kesana looo..

Sasuke kemudian membawa Sakura ke rumahnya, Sakura kini berada dalam gendongan belakang Sasuke. Didalam perjalanan, Sakura bertanya.

"Sasuke?"

"hm?"

"apa yang kau katakan tadi itu benar?"

"mmm tentu"

Sakura BLUSHING!!

-hening-

"Sasuke?"

"Ya?''

"aku ingin berterimakasih padamu . ."

"oh boleh"

"Terimakasih ya Sasuke-kun . ."

"sama-sama Sakura"

" mmm . . Sasuke, aku boleh manggil kamu Sasu nggak?"

"boleh."

"makasih ya…"

"Ya…"

Keadaan saat itu benar-benar kaku. Kenapa ya? Mungkin para cupid cupid sedang sibuk-sibuknya menembakan panah panah cinta itu. Hahaha. Tapi, keadaannya berubah ketika Sakura mulai bertanya serius.

"Sasuke, aku mau menanyakan sesuatu, boleh ya?''

"hn."

"Mmm, gini, kok kamu bisa tau sih aku mau mmm, bu.. bunuh diri?''

"…"

"Sasuke?"

"Aku tahu Sakura,"

"Kamu tahu dari mana?"

"Hhh …"

-flashback-

_Sasuke terus berlari meninggalkan area pesta tersebut. Sharingannya semakin aktif, dan akhirnya dia menemukan kakaknya. Itachi. Dilihatnya Itachi sedang mendekapkan kunainya pada leher seorang Uchiha juga._

"_HEI!!" Sasuke berteriak._

_Itachi mendongak._

"_cih… adikku ternyata semakin hebat saja. Huh pengganggu! INGAT!! URUSAN KITA BELUM SELESAI!"_

_Dilepaskannya kunai dari leher seorang Uchiha tersebut. dan dololoskannya orang itu._

"_Ada apa ini kak?''_

"_kau anak kecil tidak perlu tahu!"_

"_Aku patut mengetahuinya! Aku melihatnya!"_

"_Hah kau anak kecil!"_

"_Apa yang akan kakak lakukan apabila aku memberitahukannya pada ayah?"_

"_hhh… dasar pengadu! Aku tadi hanya emosi. Dia bermain licik saat bermain biliard tadi. Dan dia ingin mengambil semua uangku. Untung dia ketahuan. Jadi ya apa boleh buat.. aku habisi saja dia."_

"_tapi itu terlalu kejam! Dan ayah melarang kita untuk berbuat yang diluar batas kewajaran!"_

"_hhh . . . . Ok. Kali ini aku mengaku salah. Aku khilaf. Aku berjanji takkan mengulanginya lagi. Tolong jangan katakan pada ayah. Aku ingin pulang."_

_Itachi kemudian menghilang._

"_Huh.. kakak yang merepotkan."_

_Tak berapa lama Sasuke kemudian teringat deangan pesta yang ia tinggalkan tadi. Sakura pasti tersakiti karenanya. Dan Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke pesta itu.tapi setelah kembali ke pesta, semuanya telah kosong. Akhirnya Sasuke pergi ke rumah Sakura, setidaknya untuk mengatakan maaf. Entahlah, Sasuke juga bingung. Mengapa juga ia harus menyusul Sakura? Memangnya Sakura itu gadis yang dicintainya? Dan setelah sampai, yang ia lihat adalah sama, seperti yang Sakura lihat. Namun, kini api yang berkobar tidak seganas saat Sakura tiba di rumahnya. Dan beberapa pemadam kebakaran juga sudah berdatangan. Sasuke menanyakan tentang keberadaan Sakura, salah satu tetangga Sakura mengatakan bahwa, Sakura dibawa ke rumah sakit. Dan saat dirumah sakit ia tidak menemukan Sakura. Hingga pagi, sasuke masih tertidur di selasar rumah sakit. Ia sudah menghubungi orangtuanya bahwa ia ada pekerjaan dirumah teman yang harus diselesaikan sehingga ia harus menginap. Namun, ketika pagi, Sakura telah menghilang. Dengan sekejap Sharingan Sasuke menangkap dimana keberadaan Sakura, hingga terjadilah adegan 'pencegahan' itu._

-end of flashback-

"terimakasih ya Sasu, kamu sudah menyadarkanku, tanpamu, entahlah, mungkin tuhan sudah menghukumku…, kau benar aku masih memiliki kalian. Tapi aku mohon, jangan beritahukan kejadian kemarin pada naruto dan yang lainnya dulu ya. Aku cukup terlihat lemah dimatamu saja Sasu. Sepertinya kau sudah mengetahui semua hal tentangku."

"ya sama-sama Sakura."

"tapi aku bingung, akan tinggal dimana aku? Semua barang-barangku telah habis dimakan oleh api. Aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi."

"kau bisa tinggal dirumahku."

"hanya untuk sementara. Aku tidak mungkin terus menginap di rumahmu. Aku juga adalah wanita yang mandiri. Mungkin nanti aku akan mencari pekerjaan. Kau mau bantu kan Sasu?''

"tentu"

--

Tak terasa, mereka kini telah berada di depan kediaman Uchiha. Sakura sudah dari tadi berjalan, dan tidak digendong Sasuke lagi. Walaupun Sasuke melarangnya, tapi Sakura tetap pada pendiriannya.

"baiklah Sakura, aku akan masuk dulu."

"Tapi Sasuke?"

"Tenanglah"

Bel pun dipencet. Tak berapa lama, ibu Sasuke muncul.

"Sasuke? Sakura?"

"Maafkan aku bu, aku tidak bermaksud berbo…(hong)"

"Sakura!" ibu Sasuke kemudian langsung memeluk Sakura dengan sayang.

"aku telah mengetahui semuanya tentang kejadian itu. Aku juga turut berduka karenanya Sakura."

"ah iya tante, terimakasih." Sakura membalas pelukan itu.

"masuklah Sakura, akan tante ceritakan semuanya didalam."

-didalam-

"Sakura, tante sudah mengetahui semuanya dari tetangga tante yang mengenal nenekmu. Tante sangat sedih mendengarnya. Tante juga tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini. Tapi, tante mengenal baik orangtua dan nenekmu. Dan tante akan sangat bahagia apabila kamu mau tinggal disini Sakura."

"Aku tidak memiliki uang untuk membayar semuanya tante"

"Sakura dengar, nenekmu menitipkan uang yang cukup untuk semua kebutuhanmu selama 2 tahun! Dan kamu tidak perlu memikirkan itu! Tante juga senang, karena ada anak perempuan disini, mungkin saja kamu bisa membantu tante."

"Aku pasti akan membantu tante, tapi keberadaanku pasti sangat merepotkan bagi tante dan keluarga tante."

"Tidak Sakura, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, baiklah, Sasuke, tolong antar Sakura ke kamarnya ya. Sakura, kamu bisa istirahat dulu. Masalah baju dan sebagainya, tante memiliki beberapa potong baju yang sepertinya pas denganmu! Lusa, baru kita kan pergi mancari semua kebutuhanmu! Oke?"

"O.oke, sekali lagi terimakasih ya tante, tanpa tante aku mungkin sudah…"

"Ah! Sudahlah Sakura! Sekarang, kamu bisa istirahat dulu!"

"i..iya tante,"

Dan Sasukepun mengantar Sakura pada kamarnya di lantai atas. Setibanya di tangga, Sasuke berpapasan dengan kakaknya. Itachi.

"Hhh… pacarmu ya? Haha, adiku sudah besar ya..?!"

"Diamlah!"

Sasuke kemudian langsung membawa Sakura ke kamar yang memang sudah disiapkan untuknya.

"Ok, Sakura, kamu bisa tidur disini. Kamarku persis disebelah kamarmu. Bila ada apa-apa panggil saja aku."

"ok. Arigatou Sasuke."

"hn."

Sakura kemudian masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Dikamar Sakura, dia kemudian langsung ber'doa kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dia terus mengucap syukur, maaf dan permohonan.

Sedangkan di kamar Sasuke.

"Hhh… Sakura, semoga aku dapat menepati janjiku sendiri."

Kemudian hapenya berdering. Tanda ada SMS masuk.

**From: BA-KA dobe Naruto**

**Hai Teme, lagi apa? Gimana Sakura? Udah lu tanganin belom? Dia kan marah sama elo! Btw, besok, anak-anak pada mau jalan ke KF .. Konoha Fantasi (mirip Dufan) lu ikut ya? Blz!**

"hhh.. dia belum mengetahui keadaan Sakura ya? Ah.. aku tidak boleh membeberkan semuanya, dan aku akan membawa Sakura ikut serta besok, semoga saja dapat mengurangi Trauma nya dalam kejadian kebakaran tersebut."

**To: BA-KA dobe Naruto**

**Lagi apa? Bukan urusan lo! Sakura? Gak mikirin! Marah sma aku? Huh I don't care! Jalan ke KF? Mmm.. baiklah.. akan ku usahakan!**

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, hpnya berbunyi lagi

**From: BA-KA dobe Naruto**

**Ih kamu terlalu jahat sama Sakura! Ya udah, inget ya besok jam 9! Jangan bales lagi! Mau tidur!**

"Ge-er!" gerutu Sasuke.

(A/N: perlu diketahui, tadi itu sudah jam 10 malam)

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke mengajak Sakura yang lagi bantuin ibunya Sasuke di dapur untuk pergi bersamanya ke KF, Konoha Fantasi. Katanya sih biar Sakuranya happy dikit. Dan ibunya Sasuke menyetujuinya. Dan merekapun berangkat diantar Itachi dengan sedan hitam Ford-nya.

Dalam perjalanan didalam mobil, Sasuke duduk didepan, samping Itachi. Karena malu, Sakura kemudian meng-SMS Sasuke yang ada di kursi depannya.

**To: My hero, Sasu**

**Sasu, kok kamu ngajak aku ke sana sii ? kenapa ?**

SMS pun sampai, Sasuke cekikikan. _Sakura sakura, ngapain harus SMS sih? Malu ya ?_

Dan Sasuke pun membalasnya.

**To: My Flower, Sakura**

**Hihihi… Sakura, kenapa lewat SMS ? malu ya ?**

**Hihihi… emang kenapa nggak boleh ? atau kamu nggak mau** ?

SMS sampai. Sakura ngebales.

**To: My hero, Sasu**

**Ih Sasu . . bukan gitu . . aku mau kok! Tp, aku nggak enak sama mama km, td kan aq lagi bantuin . .**

Dibales lagi

**To: My Flower, Sakura**

**Nggak apa-apa Sakura . . kan tdi kita udah ijin ? lagipula, aku ingin kamu nggak sedih lagi karena nginget2 kejadian 1 minggu yang lalu.**

Dan Sakura membalasnya.

**To: My hero, Sasu**

**Sasu…. Ih.. baik de … makasih ya …**

Tak lama kemudian.

**From: My hero, Sasu**

**Sama-sama bunga yang indah . . **

Wajah Sakura kontan langsung memerah. Dan Sasuke dapat melihatnya melalui kaca, dia hanya terkekeh.

Sampailah mereka di KF, Konoha Fantasi.

"thanks ya aniki,"

"Hn .. jangan nakal, jaga si Sakura! nanti kl mo di jemput SMS aja !"

"Oke!"

Itachipun menutup kaca mobilnya dan melaju pergi.

Sasuke kemudian membawa Sakura pada salah satu kafe yang tersedia disana. Dan mereka bertemu teman-teman lainnya.

"Eh itu si Sasuke!" Neji memberitahu.

"MANA?" Naruto nanya.

"ITU!!"

"Oh iya ! hei TEME !! DISINI!!"

Tak lama kemudian tampaklah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sakura?" sahut Ino.

"Eh?" Tenten bingung.

Kenapa ? karena mereka melihat . . . Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Hai kawan-kawan!" sapa Sasuke.

"Sasuke katanya kamu …."

"Hahaha bercanda Naruto!"

Dan merekapun berbincang. Menjelaskan bahwa mereka memang sudah jadian. Tapi mereka tidak menjelaskan tentang kejadian 'mencoba bunuh diri' itu.

--

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah sangat dekat sekarang. Apalagi dengan keluarganya. Keluarga Sasuke menganggap Sakura memang sudah seperti anaknya sendiri. Walaupun belom menjadi istri Sasuke. (Amiiiiin!!) sekarang, Sakura sudah tidak tinggal bersama Sasuke lagi, sekarang, dia tinggal di sebuah apartemen. Dia membayarnya dengan uang hasil jeri payah sendiri. Sekarang dia memang bekerja sebagai asisten Rumah Sakit Konoha, tepatnya asisten medis Dr.Tsunade. itupun Sakura dibantu Sasuke mencarinya. Tapi Sakura pasti selalu mengunjungi kediaman Sasuke, maklum, yang perempuan di rumah Sasuke kan hanya ibunya saja. Jadi Sakura bermaksud membantu.

Sakura sudah lama melupakan kejadian 2 tahun lalu. Namun, suatu hari Sakura bermimpi, dia bermimpi bertemu neneknya, dalam mimpinya, dia melihat cewek sepantarannya yang waktu itu memegang obor sedang menjambak rambut neneknya yang sudah memutih. Cewek itu tertawa seperti setan, sementara neneknya hanya tersenyum pasrah. Dan cewek itu berkata pada Sakura,

"Hei wanita bodoh! Lihat nenekmu! Jelek sekali ya?! Huh.. sulit juga membuat dia menderita, dia selalu tersenyum dan pasrah, tapi aku puas! Akhirnya dia mati juga, hahahaha!"

Sakura pun emosi dan geram! Sakura marah dan kemudian berlari mendekati cewek setan itu sembari membawa kunainya. Namun neneknya berkata,

"Sakura, percuma kau bunuh dia, toh itu tidak membuat nenek kembali ke dunia.. tapi nenek akan selalu ada di hatimu Sakura…"

"Hahaha bodoh! Sudahlah Sakura, terima saja, bahwa kau ini tak lebih dari wanita bodoh yang tidak sayang pada neneknya!"

"DIAM!! AKU SANGAT MENYAYANGI NENEK!!"

"Oh cucu nenek yang bodoh! Kalau begitu, mengapa kau tidak menyelamatkan nenekmu? Malah pergi berpesta, dasar bodoh!"

Sakura kembali emosi.

"Jangan Sakura! Jangan termakan omongannya! Ini semua ada yang mengatur … semua orang mendapat jatah hidupnya masing-masing…"

"wanita bodoh!"

"Jangan Sakura!"

"Bodoh!"

"Jangan!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Sakura terbangun, segera dia mencuci muka. Keesokan harinya, Sakura segera bercerita tentang mimpinya itu kepada Sasuke. Sasuke tentu terkejut mendengarnya.

"Waktu itu, aku juga mendengar cerita dari salah satu warga yang melihat kejadian itu, bahwa memang benar dialah yang membakar rumahku dan nenek, tapi sayang, dia belum memberikan kesaksian pada pihak polisi, karena, sehari setelah itu dia juga ikut meninggal dalam kecelakaan, dan dialah yang mengantarku pada pesta malam itu…"

"Jadi kau ingin menemukan siapa wanita itu dan balas dendam?"

"hm… aku juga tak tahu… aku memang marah besar karena itu… tapi, hatiku seolah melarangku untuk melakukan itu, apalagi di dukung dengan larangan nenek dimimpiku itu."

"Sakura…"

"Ya?"

"jangan … kali ini aku juga melarangmu…"

"eh? Kenapa?"

"Itu bukan Sakura ! balas dendam adalah perbuatan keji! Dan jahat! Dan itu bertolak belakang denganmu…"

Sakura berpikir sejenak, merenungkan ucapan Sasuke tadi.

"Ya, mungkin kau benar Sasuke.."

--

3 tahun setelah itu, Sakura kemudian memang dapat melupakan semua itu. Namun, ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Sasuke. ya, pembantaian klan Uchiha. Sasuke benar-benar drop dan shock saat itu. Tak ada yang dapat menemuinya saat itu, bahkan Sakura. Sakura tahu, dan pernah merasakan hal yang sama dengannya, dan Sakurapun mengerti bahwa disaat seperti ini, Sasuke tidak ingin siapapun mengganggunya.

Hingga 2 hari setelah itu, Sakura mengunjunginya dirumah Sakit.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke-kun!" sapa Sakura sambil menaruh beberapa bunga di vas yang berada di meja sebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke tak bergeming. Diam. Sakura kemudian duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu Sasuke.."

"…." Masih diam.

"Tapi, kau sendiri kan yang mengatakan, bahwa kau masih memiliki aku, Naruto dan yang lain… kita semua juga dapat membantumu.."

"…" tak berkutik. Pandangannya mengarah pada langit-langit. Yang terlihat… kosong.

"Sasuke ?"

"Sakura…"

"Ya?"

" kadang mulut terlalu gampang untuk berbicara."

"M..maksud Sasuke-kun ?"

"jadi, maafkan aku untuk itu."

"eh?"

--

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SASUKE??" disela isak tangisnya, Sakura menjerit.

"Ini yang terbaik Sakura…" desah Sasuke dengan sangat berat.

"KAU PERNAH BERJANJI UNTUK TIDAK MENINGGALKANKU SASUKE!!" hujan terus mengguyur Konoha malam dengan deras Saat itu, awan seperti mengerti apa yang sedang Sakura rasakan.

"Ya, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Sakura…"

"LALU APA MAKSUDMU PERGI DARI SINI??"

"Untuk membalaskan dendamku terhadap Itachi brengsek itu! Dan ini tergantung kau, apakah akan menepati janjiku padamu atau tidak.."

"APA MAKSUDMU??"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dari hatiku Sakura, dan kau, aku akan selalu ada dihatimu, bila kau memang menginginkan itu.."

"TIDAK SASUKE!! kenapa kau pergi demi membalaskan dendam?? Kenapa??"

Sakura benar-benar menangis saat ini. Baik matanya, mulutnya, hatinya, bahkan tangisannyapun menangis.

"Karena aku membencinya."

"TIDAK! AKU MELARANGMU UNTUK pergi membalas dendam!"

"Kenapa ??"

"karena…"

"Aku ini pantas dengan perbuatan keji itu.. karena aku ini jahat… dan akan membalaskan dendamnya!"

DUARRR!! Petir menyambar, tapi suara kecil Sakura masih terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"tidakkah kau bisa, melupakannya, seperti aku?! lama-lama, kau pun akan terbiasa Sasuke… kau pasti bisa melupakannya, aku akan setia menemanimu dan taakan membiarkanmu kesepian…"

"Kita berbeda Sakura,"

"APA MAKSUDMU, BERBEDA?? Aku pernah merasakan hal yang sama denganmu, dan aku dapat menepisnya Sasuke…"

"Kita berbeda, dan aku takjub padamu, kau dapat memaafkan dendam itu, kau dapat bersabar, kau itu baik, pengertian, ceria, dan semangat…"

Sakura terdiam, tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang membawa dingin bagi siapaun yang diterpanya, dan kini, angin itu menerpa hati Sakura yang sebentar lagi akan kembali merasa kedinginan.

Sakura melihat Sasuke hilang dari pandangannya, tapi merasakan dia dibelakangnya.

Dia mulai berkata,

"Karena itulah, kau ditakdirkan untuk tidak menjadi seorang pendendam… dan kau… bukanlah pendendam…"

DEG!! Pukulan halus itu akhirnya mengakhiri usaha Sakura untuk mencegah kepergiannya. Namun, Sakura sempat berkata..

"Aku mohon Sasuke… jangan tinggalkan aku …"

--

_Bila dendam itu mempunyai mata, maka dia dapat melihat, kemana ia harus pergi, mencari sang pendendam … _

…

_Bila dendam memliki hidung, maka, dia dapat mencium bau dari sang pendendam_

…

_Namun, dendam adalah dendam, sebuah perasaan yang dapat dirasakan setiap orang, dia tak dapat memilih dan mencari … siapa yang tepat untuk menjadi pendendam … sehingga, tak mustahil, apabila dendam itu salah, dan tidak dapat menjadikan sesuatu itu menjadi pendendam …_

_Dan untuk Sakura, kau memang bukanlah pendendam …_

--

--THE END FOR NOW--

--

Syukur Alhamdulillah… akhirnya selesai juga ! YESSS !! fiuh… senangnya … makasih ya sama semua yang udah ngasih kritik, saran, dukungan, pujian dan jawaban, review akan setia menunggu jawaban dan komentarmu … udah jelaskan ni fic ANCUR ABIS!! Hahaha… ya salah aku juga sih yang nekat, orang baru berani bikin fic ber-chapter… bodoh! Tapi, akhirnya selesai juga … suer, ditengah jalan… ideku tiba-tiba ilang n nggak bisa dikembangkan ! jujur aja ya… ending n ½ dari isi fic ini melenceng dari plot cerita yang udah aku rencanain sebelumnya! Tadinya, aku bakal bikin, Sakura ketemu dengan Karin yang satu organisasi dengan Sasuke dalam Tim Hebi, Sakura langsung saja berlari kehadapan gadis itu untuk membunuhnya, tapi Sasuke malah menghadangnya dan melarangnya, dan itu sukses membuat Sakura sakit hati. Dengan emosi, Sakura kemudian berusaha mencari Itachi di dalam organisasi Akatsuki. Dan Sakurapun berhasil menemukannya, Sakura diterima masuk ke dalam organisasi itu, Sakura sangat senang, karena Sakura kini berada dalam satu organisasi dimana ada orang yang Sasuke benci, sama seperti Sasuke, ada orang yang Sakura benci di organisasinya. Akatsuki menerima Sakura karena berpkir akan mendapatkan banyak info tentang Konoha dan Naruto, namun sayang, Organisasi Akatsuki hancur karena kecerobohannya sendiri. Sementara Itachi, lama-lama dia merasa sia-sia berada dalam organisasi yang sebenarnya telah hancur ini, dia juga menyadari kesalahannya pda klannya, dan dia ingin menebusnya dengan bunuh diri, sehari sebelum bunuh diri, dia mewariskan Mangekyou Sharingannya pada Sakura dan… yah.. akupun kehilangan ide dan merasa jika fic ku akan kuteruskan seperti itu akan sangat lama… jadi ya apaboleh buat.. ending menggantung yang jelek pun aku ciptakan.. maaf ya jadi membuang-buang waktu kalian hanya untuk membaca fic jelekku ini, sekali lagi Gomenasai…

Jikalau masih berminat (sebenarnya sangat saya harapkan), silahkan Review, atau flame atau muji atau apapun lah… kepada Saya…

Terima kasih semuanya, Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Review please … (Mata memelas…)

Please ?

Whitepurple

Selesai di rumah nenek di Bogor. Kamis, 10 July 2008, jam 23:38


End file.
